Viva La Vida
Viva La Vida 'is the third episode of Glee: The Journey Continues. Songs *'Send It On 'by ''Miley Cyrus, Demi Lovato, Selena Gomez & The Jonas Brothers. ''Sung by New Directions. *'Viva La Vida 'by ''Coldplay. ''Sung by Chuck and The Four other Front Members of The Clique. *'We're All In This Together 'from ''High School Musical. ''Sung by Chloe, Jasmine, Tim and Jacob. *'Mine '''by ''Taylor Swift'. Sung by Katie.' Episode 3: “First I would just like to say that last week you guys were amazing in the flash mob!” Will grinned. Everyone cheered, pleased with themselves. “I’ve been told that competiting against us at Sectionals are ‘The Clique’ and an all girl group named ‘Nine Lives.’ The Clique are performing this evening so instead of going straight here after school, head out to the front of the school. There will be a coach waiting there.” -o-o-o- After school, as instructed, New Directions were standing on the same curb as the previous week, when they were nervously waiting to do their first public performance. After what seemed like hours of waiting, a coach pulled up to the side. “Better late then never.” Jen coughed as she walked on. “Oi, Cheeky!” Mr Schuester called. They all took their seats on the bus. “Come on, let’s have a sing-song!” Chloe called as the bus pulled away from the parking space. “''The wheels on the bus go round and round, round and round, round and round. The wheels on the bus go round and round, all day long.” Junette and Chloe sang. “Come on guys. At least, sing something decent.” Zach groaned from the seat next to Junette. He then whispered something into her ear. “Tommy, have you got your guitar?” Junette asked, peering over her seat. “I never leave without it.” Tommy replied. She then whispered to him. He began to play his guitar. "''A word's, just a word, 'till you mean what you say...” Junette sang. “''And love, isn't love 'till you give it away...” Zach sang. “''We've all gotta give, Yeah something to give, to make a change!” They sang together. “''Send it on, on and on, Just one that can heal another, Be apart, reach a heart, Just one spark starts a fire!” Jasmine and Stevie joined the two in singing. “''With one little action the chain reaction will never stop.” Junette sang alone. “''Make it strong, Shine a light and send it on!” Stevie and Chloe sang. “''Just Smile, And the world Will smile along with you, That small act of love, stands for one become two!” Joey and Katie sang. “''If We take the chances, To change circumstances, Imagine all we can do, If we...” Jen and Tim sang. “''Send It on, On and On, Just one that can heal another, Be apart, reach a heart, Just one spark starts a fire!” Charity and Tommy sang. “''With one little action the chain reaction will never stop!” Katie sang. “''Make it strong, Shine a light and send it on! Send It On!” The whole of New Directions sang. “''And There's Power in all of the choices we make, so I'm starting now there's not a moment to waste!” Jasmine sang. “''A word's, just a word, til you mean what you say, and love, isn't love 'til you give it away...” Stevie sang the last few lines of the song. The whole coach burst into laughter and applause. “We’ve got Sectionals under our belt.” Will smiled as the coach came to a stop. “Guys, we’re here. When you get off the coach there should be signs to the auditorium, follow them. Try to sit at the back, we don’t want to attract attention to ourselves.” The club poured off the bus in twos and tip-toed to the auditorium. Once they took their seats in the auditorium they sunk down in their chairs, someone could recognise them from the flash mob. The curtains were pulled to side, revealing five tall boys standing at the front singing and seven others standing together in the background. “I used to rule the world. Seas would rise when I gave the word. Now in the morning I sleep alone. Sweep the streets I used to own...” A blonde lad sang. “He is so fit.” Stevie whispered to Junette. “Oi, they’re our competition, not our love interests.” She snapped. Stevie frowned. “''I used to roll the dice. Feel the fear in my enemy's eyes. Listen as the crowd would sing. "Now the old king is dead, long live the king"” A curly-haired boy sang. “''One minute I held the key. Next the walls were closed on me. And I discovered that my castles stand. Upon pillars of salt and pillars of sand.” A mixed race boy sang. “''I hear Jerusalem bells a-ringing. Roman cavalry choirs are singing. Be my mirror, my sword and shield. My missionaries in a foreign field...” The five sang together. “''For some reason I can't explain, Once you'd gone there was never, Never an honest word And that was when I ruled the world...” Two of the boys sang. “Are they going to let any of the other seven sing?” Will wondered. “Talk about teamwork.” Chloe said, sarcastically. “''It was a wicked and wild wind. Blew down the doors to let me in. Shattered windows and the sound of drums. People couldn't believe what I'd become.” The blonde haired boy sang. He then winked at Stevie. Stevie blushed. “Don’t fall for it. It’s a trick.” Jacob told him. “''Revolutionaries wait. For my head on a silver plate. Just a puppet on a lonely string. Oh, who would ever want to be king...?” The five boys finished the song together. “They’re amazing.” Charity whispered. “We’re doomed.” Jen groaned. “Come on, guys. They have no teamwork in their group. I didn’t even hear any of the other seven members whisper. Ohio likes teamwork, and they don’t have it.” Mr Schuester explained. Junette turned to say something to Stevie but he wasn’t there, “Where’s Stevie?” “I don’t know. I didn’t see him walk past.” Jacob told her. “Let’s go before anyone notices us.” Will said, standing up. “WAIT!” Junette called, attracting too much attention. “I can’t find Stevie!” “Oh My God. It’s New Directions; from that awesome Flash Mob.” A member of the audience shouted. “Sign this, I’ll sell it once you’re famous.” Someone said, handing pen and paper to Tim. He shrugged and then signed it. “We’ll deal with this.” Wiill sighed. “You, Jen and Tommy go and find Stevie.” The three walked down the aisle, pushing through their fans. “This is amazing.” Jen sighed, pushing through the people. “We’re not even famous and we’ve already got a hundred fans!" “STEVIE.” Junette called. “There!” Tommy spotted him backstage, with the blonde-haired singer. The three ran on the stage and through the curtains. Stevie and the guy were both holding the others phone numbers. “What are you doing?” Jen snapped, walking up to Stevie and pulling him back. He pushed Jens hand off him. “I could ask you the same question.” Stevie crossed his arms. “We’re making sure our opponent doesn’t hurt you.” Junette pulled him over to her. He quickly pulled his hand away. “I can look after myself.” “I promise I won’t hurt Stevie.” The blonde-haired boy spoke up. “We don’t need your input. Thanks, Irish.” Tommy told him. “He has a name.” Stevie snapped. “I’m Chuck. And I’m actually Canadian.” He told them. The four other front members of The Clique walked up. “Chuck, what do you think you’re doing?!” One shouted. “And, why the hell are you here? Trying to sabotage our chances at Sectionals?” Another screamed at Junette. A tear fell down her cheek. “Back off these guys. Yeah?” Chuck shouted in the boys face as Jen hugged Junette. Chuck kissed Stevie on the cheek. “Call me, later?” Stevie smiled. “Sure.” -o-o-o- “Don’t call him.” Mr Schuester told Stevie, back on the coach. “Excuse me.” Stevie spat. “He said ‘Don’t call him’” Tim said. “Yes. Thank you, Timothy.” He snapped. “Why not?” “He’s trying to find your weak spot, so they know what to do at Sectionals.” Will explained. “I’m calling him. And there’s nothing you can do.” “If you call him, you’re being removed from New Directions.” Mr Schue frowned. Everyone on the coach’s mouths dropped open. Will had gone a bit too far this time. -o-o-o- After school, the following day, Joey, Katie, Zach and Junette were waiting in their geography class. It was the day of their expedition and they were waiting for their teacher to arrive. “I’m worried about Stevie.” Katie admitted. “We all are.” Joey sighed. “He’ll pull through, he always does.” Junette told them.. “D’you think Mr Schuester was serious about what he said about him being kicked out of New Directions?” Zach asked. “It’s out of order if he is.” Katie said. “Here he comes.” Joey told them. The four turned around to see Stevie walking in, he had bludshoot eyes and bags under his eyes. “You okay, dude?” Zach asked. “Yeah.” He replied with a fake smile. A tall man with short blond-hair walked in. “Hey, I’m Mr Edwards and I’ll be taking your expedition today. Your normal teacher has been admitted to hospital, it’s nothing to worry about. She just fell over and got a broken leg. She’ll be back by next month.” -o-o-o- Meanwhile, the rest of the glee club were midway through their normal routine. “Mr Schuester, as you know we were all shocked by The Clique’s lack of teamwork so Jasmine, Tim, Jacob and I put a little something together. Can we take the stage?” Chloe asked. “Sure.” Mr Schuester said, taking a seat. Chloe and Jacob sat on the piano and Jasmine and Tim stood either side. The band began to play. “''Together, together, together everyone. Together, together, come on let's have some fun. Together, were there for each other every time. Together together come on lets do this right''” The four sang. “''Here and now it's time for celebration. I finally figured it out. That all our dreams have no limitations. That's what it's all about''” Tim sang. “''Everyone is special in their own way. We make each other strong. We're not the same. We're different in a good way. Together's where we belong.” Chloe sang. “''We're all in this together. Once we know. That we are, We're all stars. And we see that...” Tim and Chloe sang. “''We're all in this together. And it shows. When we stand. Hand in hand. Make our dreams come true...” Jasmine and Jacob sang. “''We're all here and speaking out with one voice. We're going to rock the house, the party's on now everybody make some noise. Come on scream and shout!” Jacob sang. “''We've arrived because we stuck together. Champions one and all...” Jasmine sang. “''New Directions sing along, Yeah, you really got it goin' on, New Directions in the house. Everybody say it now." The four sang. “''Wild cats everywhere, Wave your hands up in the air, That's the way we do it, Let's get to it'' Time to show the world...” Mr Schue fell into a flashback as the whole of New Directions sang. “Don’t call him.” Mr Schuester told Stevie, back on the coach. “Excuse me.” Stevie spat. “He said ‘Don’t call him’” Tim said. “Yes. Thank you, Timothy.” He snapped. “Why not?” “He’s trying to find your weak spot, so they know what to do at Sectionals.” Will explained. The song drew to a close, “That was great guys. Early dismissal.” Will told them, running out. He ran straight to Stevie’s geography class. No-one was there. He ran straight outside. Stevie was just about to get on the coach. “Stevie!” He called. “Mr Schue?!” Stevie said, shocked. “I’m sorry... for... what...” “Regain your breath before you speak.” Stevie told him. Will took deep breaths. “I’m sorry for what I said on the coach.” Will spoke. “As soon as you get home after the expedition call him.” “Thanks Mr Schue.” Stevie smiled. “Have fun and be safe, guys.” Will called as he walked back into the school building. -o-o-o- Zach, Junette, Joey, Katie and Stevie along with Mr Edwards and the five other students poured off the bus as it stopped. They were at a small lake in the middle of Ohio. “We’re going to go on a submarine in a lake? Surely we could just swim to the bottom.” Mr Edwards laughed, “No, this Lake spreads underneath the whole of Ohio.” “Isn’t that dangerous?!” Junette squealed. “People have lived here for thousands of years. What can you do?” He replied while getting the equipment out of the truck. The teacher led the ten students down the pier. “What shall we name this bad-boy?” He asked. Zach groaned at his effort to be ‘cool.’ “The Big Swimming Turd?” Stevie submitted an idea for the name. Mr Edwards frowned, “At least it was a creative idea.” He sighed. The teacher opened the hatch, revealing a ladder leading to the central area. “Watch your step, now.” Zach climbed down first, “Woah, this has more creaks and leaks than our old geography teacher.” The four others laughed as they climbed down. “Watch your mouth, young man.” When they were all into the central hub, Mr Edwards closed the lid and the lights flickered on. “You have two hours. Study the fish wildlife. You can set your own equipment up. If there’s any boucing, don’t worry that’s just me steering this thing.” The teacher explained. Stevie, Junette, Katie, Joey and Junette went into a room with a glass floor together and the other students broke off into other rooms into twos. The five layed down on the glass with their notepads and torches, shining them through the glass to help them observe. After about half an hour Joey sighed, “This is so boring.” “Let’s go explore the sub, dude.” Zach told him, standing up. Suddenly, the submarine jolted and Zach slipped over. The five laughed for ages. Suddenly, the light’s turned off. Junette and Katie screamed. “Joey, hold me.” Katie squealed. “Zach, get your ass over here.” Junette called him. “Who am I going to cuddle with?” Stevie joked, no-one laughed. “Come on, guys. I’m sure it’s nothing. Turn your torches on." A ‘swish-swash’ of water was heard coming from the room next to them. Joey shined his torch on the door, one arm still round Katie. There was water leaking in. “We’ve go to move, quickly!” Stevie shouted, pushing everyone into the next room. The five sprinted through to the other room as the water spilled into the room they were previously in. Katie and Junette were shaking like a leaf. “We need to get back to Mr Edwards. Which way did we come?” Katie asked. “This wasn’t the room that we walked through to get there.” Joey pointed out, “Shit.” Suddenly, Mr Edwards burst through the door to their right. He was sopping wet. The five stared at him. “Are you okay?” He asked. They nodded. “I-Is that r-room flood-ded?” Junette asked, shaking, so scared. “Yes.” He told them. “But there’s this door.” Mr Edwards walked over to the door to the room they had just been in. “No. Don’t!” All five shouted. “We were just in that room, it’s flooded too.” Zach explained. “Crap, we’re stuck here.” The teacher pointed out. Stevie pulled his phone out and started to dial a number. “Who are you calling at this time?!” Joey exclaimed. “The S.A.S.” Stevie lied, in fact he was trying to call Chuck. “It won’t work.” Mr Edwards told him. “We’re too deep.” A cracking sound was heard from behind the four. “That window isn’t going to last much longer. We’re going to have to swim to the surface.” The crack widened. Zach pulled Junette into a long passionate kiss as the window quickly cracked and water flood the room. Joey did the same to Katie. The swim to the surface was long and grueling but everyone made it. “Junette!” Mr Edwards called, once upon the surface. “Here!” She replied. “Zach!” “Here!” “Noooooo.” The three heard Katie shriek. The three ran to the other side of the pond, were Joey was laying emotionlessly on the ground. Katie was hung over his body. Mr Edwards pushed Joey’s chest down as Junette called 911. “Please, Joey.” Katie screamed. “We’ve just started. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Please, please, please don’t give up so early.” She was loudly sobbing. -o-o-o- Three hours later, the whole of New Directions were outside Joey’s hospital room, along with Mr Schuester, Mr Edwards, Katie’s mother, Nick and Joey’s parents and little sister. A nurse approached them, “Joey’s in a stable level of health, but he’s sleeping now. I can let four of you in.” Joey’s family and Katie entered his room. A tear fell from Katies eye when she saw him. He was so pale. Lily, Joeys little sister, ran over to her. “C’mon Joey, wake up.” She giggled. “Stop being silly. Let’s go and play hide and seek again, or you can take me to the park.” “Lily, darling. Joey is going to have to stay here for a while.” Her mother explained. Katie sat down in the bedside seat. You were in college working part time waitin’ tables Left a small town, never looked back I was a flight risk with a fear of fallin’ Wondering why we bother with love if it never lasts I say "Can you believe it? As we’re lying on the couch?" The moment I can see it. Yes, yes, I can see it now. Do you remember, we were sitting there by the water? You put your arm around me for the first time. You made a rebel of a careless man’s careful daughter. You are the best thing that’s ever been mine. Flash forward and we’re taking on the world together, And there’s a drawer of my things at your place. You learn my secrets and you figure out why I’m guarded, You say we’ll never make my parents’ mistakes. “Please, don’t leave me, Joey.” Guest Stars *Niall Horan as Chuck Dixon *Joe Jonas as Nick Scott Trivia *This is only the second time a solo has been sung in Glee: The Journey Continues, following Stevie's solo in Bombshell. Category:Episodes